A conventional glasses construction for use in sports usually comprises: a glasses frame coupled with two lenses; a protective frame mounted on an inner side of the glasses frame and configured to protect the wearer's nose and forehead; and temples and/or a strap disposed on two sides of the glasses frame, respectively, for the wearer to choose from as needed during sports. U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,798B2, entitled GLASSES HAVING A PROTECTIVE MODULE, and issued on Jun. 20, 2006, discloses a pair of sports glasses coupled with a fastening strap. The fastening strap is mounted on two sides of the sports glasses and has two ends each coupled with a connecting element. Snapping portions which are directed outward are formed on two opposite sides of the sports glasses. Locking bosses are formed on two sides of the connecting members, respectively. Positioning holes are formed at the ends of the left and right temples pivotally connected to the sports glasses and positioned proximate to intersections of the glasses frame. Upper and lower holes are concavely disposed on the inner surface of the locking holes positioned proximate to the left and right temples, such that the locking holes receive the snapping portions positioned proximate to the connecting elements at the two ends of the fastening strap respectively during an assembly process. The locking bosses positioned proximate to the connecting members are forced into a plurality of receiving holes of the temples, respectively. Each of the two snapping portions of the connecting members of the fastening strap is locked in a respective one of the two locking holes of the respective temple, so that the fastening strap is mounted on the sports glasses rigidly and stably by snap-in engagement.